The Six Months Plan
by RecordingDreams
Summary: When Harry unconsciously falls for Hermione, he comes up with a plan to win her over. Join Harry in his hilarious attempt to win true love and going through countless obstacles and problems. HHR


**A/N: FOO WEN! Okay, I posted it, aren't you glad? **

**Okay, Hi. This is the first time I've ever posted a Harry Potter Fanfic! I'm so excited.**

**I pretty sure most of you here don't want to read my rambling, so, on with the story!**

~Chapter 1~

Harry wasn't sure what made him fall for her.

Maybe it was the ever-thoughtful look on her face, the way she always looked out for him. Or maybe it was how her reddish curls brushed past his cheek occasionally, making him blush.

All he knew was that he loved her.

He didn't know when he fell for her, but he realized it when he saw Ron flirting with her, his two best friends, smiling and laughing and blushing. He understood exactly what the burning jealousy in him meant, and he understood full well that Hermione held a special place in his heart that no one else could be.

He knew that the feeling grew stronger when she and Ron began dating, when they'd speak in hushed whispers and giggle, secret messages thrown at each other with their eyes.

He hated Ron, because he held everything he ever wanted.

He knew it was wrong, that he should have been happy for his friends. Yet, he couldn't stop the feeling of desire as she bit her lip, as she fluttered her eyelids shut for a nap. The littlest things she did drove him crazy.

It was like a disease with no cure.

He caught each sigh she made, each smile, each laugh and stored it away in his head, because he knew that he would replay it in his head, over and over again.

He knew he had it bad.

And yet, he couldn't stop himself from feeling just the slightest bit of satisfaction when Ron and Hermione fought over small things like they'd always done.

He felt like he was betraying his friends by feeling this way.

And every day as Hermione left him and Ron alone, he couldn't stop the bubbling feeling of jealousy as Ron rambled on about Hermione and how amazing she was.

Basically, he was whipped.

~o~

"Harry!" He heard her hiss.

He glanced at Hermione, feeling just the slightest blush appear on his face. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but he noticed just the smallest twitch of the lip that flickered across her face.

"Pay attention before you lectured by Professor Snape again, Harry," she whispered softly. He could feel his lips curling upwards as she spoke his name, like he always did.

Offering her a small nod, he faced Professor Snape as he explained something about spells and the dark arts.

But he merely pretended to pay attention at him. Instead, his focus was on the girl next to him, writing down notes feverishly and raising her arm to each question.

He frowned as he saw her field of vision focus on someone else, and followed her gaze where Draco Malfroy was smirking at him.

He raised an eyebrow smugly at him, before sparing a quick glance at Hermione.

_He knew._

Harry's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth formed a thin line. He was going to have to talk with Draco later.

~o~

"Draco," he said flatly.

The person in question smirked at him. "You know, Harry. I always knew you and your best friend would end up together. Just you know, not that best friend."

"Just because you're gay, doesn't mean I am, either," Harry heard the words slip out of his mouth easily.

He saw Draco narrow his eyes, just the slightest bit, before his expression cleared again.

"You're not being very nice, Potter. Especially with someone who knows your deep dark secret," he smirked.

_You're not very nice either, _Harry thought. _Not in the morning, when a hopeful girl looks at you. _

_More like slam, bang, and Thank you Ma'am._

Harry managed to keep his mouth shut, though. He wasn't really that stupid to anger Draco.

"Don't tell her."

He watched as Draco's eyes softened slightly, before he regained his normal, hardened mask. Well. Draco Malfroy has a soul. Clap-clap.

Harry's gaze flickered to Hermione, who was staring at them with her brow slightly furrowed. He felt himself smile reassuringly at her.

"I won't tell her, potter. But I need something in return," Draco bargained.

Harry gritted his teeth, but his face remained a blank mask. "Which is?"

Draco's smug smile widened, as he smirked at Harry.

"I'll tell you when I think of one."

~o~

He found himself incredibly stupid. As he listened to Ginny talk, stuttering at times, his attention focused on one person-Ron Weasely, with his hand touching Hermione's knee.

He felt something bubble up in his chest, but for once it wasn't jealousy.

It was laughter.

Really, he was so stupid. He shouldn't be pining after Hermione like a lovesick puppy…

_No, he needs a plan for her to fall for him._

~o~

**Aloha people! Okay. So how that for Chapter 1? Now, you guys better comment… and you'll get a virtual… hug? **

**And that's chapter 1 of the six month plan!**


End file.
